1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dry cement handling and distribution particularly for use on construction sites.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In construction, it is of current use to displace heavy bags of cement from a location to a distributor which feeds a ready mix. Previous methods involve delivering dry cement in predetermined quantities. The problem is the exact measurement of the quantities needed for the blend. Also, the handling of dry cement causes a seepage of dust representing risks for the security of workers in the vicinity. Known equipment requires the presence of more than one worker for the handling operation and distribution of the cement: numerous operations to control the intake and delivery of dry cement involve the constant supervision of the equipment to prevent accidents.